mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaizer-Kaze/Dungeon RP Rules
Authors notes This is something I've come up with and will continue to refine as time goes own and I do more Dungeon RPs. This dose not have tp be used but if you so wish to use these rules please do respect me and flod sempai by saying where the Idea came from, as I barrowed some of my concept from Flod sempai. Please put any Ideas/questions you have that may help improve these rules down below in the comments. "These do not need to be used It is just something Im working on and doing dor fun, though do feel free to use it if you feel so." Current rules Ver.1.5 : (This is 1.5 becuse I have gone through a few changes before finally updating this page.) Stats will now be used and the Major atributes are as follows, each representing some form of human physicality or mentality. But in total there are four atributes the last one will be expalined a bit later. * Body(Bod): The compalation of all physical attibutes of a character. * Vitality(VIT): Vitality also called spirit, defines the stamina and vitality of a character, his resistace to disease, and your ability to absorb damage. It also effects how much mana a character posseses. * Mind(MIN): Mind represents and covers a characters reasoning and learning as well as his/her metal state and spiritual power. It also represents how well a character can resist lust and most mental effects. Each stat starts at a natrual base of 10 the normal human base. Each player begins with a pool of 20 points to buy their stats of their choice to a max of 18 to start. There is one other stat that always starts at 0, this is called Lust Lust or (LUS) it is the measure of how willing a character to thorw thenselves at Monster girls or participate in sexual acts. and it raises by 1 point each combat turn. At (MIN mod x 10)the max lust a character have that character will loose the will to fight and be dragged off at the end of combat if the MG is still consuious. Lust will fall by 1 for every four rounds a character spends out of combat. This stat will be explained later in the combat section. Ex. (Clare has a MIN mod of 2 which means her Max lust is 20) Ability Score Costs Abilitie Modifires and Bonsus Mana Etc... # Any DnD player should know the rest of the list. Combat Statistics HP Hit points are detemined as such (VIT mod x 10) to start at each new level a character gains their (VIT mod x Level) . at 0 HP a character is down and incapable of taking any kind of action, After combat a character at 0 will regain 20 Hp. 0 hp is considered counsious but disabled. Unconssiusnes & Death Mamono rarely kill but death is still possible through things such as traps and falling from great hieghts. Falling to any Hp score under 0 is considerd uncousious and a save is avoided to needed to avoid losing more Hp. This saved is (VIT Mod + 1d20) The Save DC starts at 15 but will increase the by the diffrence in failure in previous saves. Death occures when a character reaches negative VIT score. MP/TP Mp is determined by (VIT mod+ MIN mod) x 10. at each new level a character gains their (VIT mod + Mid mod) Mp or Mana is used to preform magical attacks, criticals or abbilities. It cost 10 Mp to use a basic magical attacks and cost an additional 10 for each target past the first. 50 mp is required to cause a crittical hit, Which deals the final result x 3. Ex:(5 x 10) x 2) Magic/abilities Magics/abilites are divided in to four tiers each progressivly getting more expensive The lowest cost is 5 mana for the weakest tier one magic or skill. Tier four Magic cost around 45-50 MP. (Players are responsible for developing skills/Magics that reasonably represent the teir that they choose to use.) each character begins with 3 skills and gains an aditional 1 every odd level. Skills with a save or DC are equal to (10+ tier+ the users Mind mod). The tier a character is able to use a new teir for every four points of mind mod the character poseses. SPEED Speed is always (body mod x 5) at the start of each combat players roll a d20+ their speed score this will determine when they act in combat. Combat durring an encounter characters will roll a d20 opposed by a mamono's d20 roll. If the result favors a character the diffreance pluse the attakers body mod is then multiplyed by ten and delt to the defender as damage. But if the mamon beats the players roll that character then suffers the diffrence as lust damage. A combat turn is the point when a character gets to act, a combat round is what happens after every party involved in combat has acted. Example. Beth attacks( beth rolls a 12 while her opponent rolls a 6) the Mamono takes 6+Beths Body mod as damage. When a character attemps to cause a critical using mana they must spend the mana before they state the results of their roll. Actions During their turn a character has a minimum of one action but those with a high body mod may have more than one action a turn. The number of actions a character has is equal to their (body mod x 2) Critical Roll (Success & Fail) On a roll if a chracter rolls a 20 the are considered to hit regaurdles of what the oppsing roll is they deal damgae equal to the diffrance as if they had hit critically. on the oposite end if a character rolls a 1 they automaticly miss their target and give their taget a chance to exploit their weakness. Level Chart This chart dose go on but I didnt feel like doing all the work for the full one A sign of things to come These changes will allow for the implamatation of somethng akin to classes. Mamono Rules (I'll get around to this later but for now Im gonna take a break on this.) Additional notes: *To attack and cause a critical a player must anounce that they pay the cost to crit as they attack the GM will apply the ctit. *This is a fresh rundown of this set up and things may change *Attack abilities are able to crit via the same additional 50 MP cost as a normal attack Category:Blog posts